Rediscovering Innocence
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Repost. What happened to the innocent days of sharing a kiss? Yugi becomes closer to Anzu, but just when things get good, they take a turn for the worst. Or do they? Peachshipping?
1. Bittersweet

2010 note: This story was written during my last year of high school. I haven't changed its presentation much, but I did alter the indentation. This story was originally posted up here but got removed, so it's a repost. Christie, this is for you.

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu Gi Oh! I don't really know the whole story behind Yugi and Anzu, besides what was shown on American tv, and some information I received from countless fanfics I I've read and all the YuGiOh sites I could find,... but, this idea hit me in the face and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down. It came to me while I was waiting for my hair to dry at the hair dresser's the night before the Prom.

It just occurred to me, there are many stories out there that deal with heavy romance and etc, but, what happened to the old days when kissing was the "big thing" ? The thought just came to me, and Yugi and Tea came to mind. Ahem, Yugi and ANZU.

I hope you enjoy.

OoO

"Re-Discovering Innocence"

Yugi Mutou looked upto Anzu at the call of his name.

"Yes, Anzu?"

The two had camped out on a clearing in the woods behind his house. The evening was rather warm for Autumn, but Yugi and Anzu found it as a special little spot to spend some private time with each other. They had just returned to their spot with triple layers of ice-cream cones each. Yugi had a double chocolate on either ends of vanilla, while Anzu had chocolate and kiwi mint with a cherry/strawberry combination. Each were complete with sprinkles and spoons; of course, Yugi had placed his spoon aside while Anzu made use of hers.

With the sun setting in the far distant horizon, the two found themselves in quite the light conversation. Anzu giggled a bit as she pointed to Yugi's cone. The top chocolate had begun to slip off! Yugi was apparently oblivious to this whole ordeal.

"Yugi! Your ice-cream is falling off!"

"Huh? Oh no!" Yugi cried and quickly reached for his spoon.

Anzu couldn't hold back the laugh she got while watching Yugi scramble and sweat to use his spoon to keep the ice cream in a stable position. She had to rub her sides, she was laughing so hard.

"Ah ha! Got it!" Yugi cheered. Catching onto her laughing, he looked up at her. Strangely enough, he found himself engaging in a little laughter too. Anzu was always like this. She was always finding new ways to keep him smiling. She was the one who suggested that this secluded enclosure be their "special place". Although their meetings have never been more than on the occasion of "catching up" with school festivities and such before the middle of Fall came. The two seemed to enjoy the other's company a little more than the other would have ever known.

Yet, Yugi was a little saddened by this. It was the end of a new school year already, and even though he and his friends would be close, there was no telling where'd they go to school next. What if they left Domino City?

Still, it was rather early in the year to be jumping to conclusions. But still-Yugi's life without Anzu-her eyes, her smiles, her encouragment...her laughing...

Yugi would miss that. After all, they were all going to the 10th grade next year.

Instantly changing the subject and detouring it away from himself for the moment, he popped a question to the jewel before him. "Say...Anzu.."

"Yes, Yugi?", she chirped, swinging her hair as she turned to face him. There was an illuminating sparkle in her eyes, and Yugi secretly hoped that those sparkles were shown for him only. Anzu tilted her head to the side in a cute way while awaiting his question. "Hm?"

"Uh..", Yugi began, nervously shaping and smoothing his dessert with the spoon, "Um, Anzu...do you-do you know what high school you're attending?"

Anzu blinked at the question. Yugi fidgeted uncomfortably as he awaited her answer. Anzu knew he was serious. But no matter if they split up and attended different high schools, they'd still be able to keep in touch and meet like this...right? Yugi chanced a glance over at Anzu and to his deepest fears, she had her head lowered. She appeared to be in some rather deep state of thought.

'She's probably going to leave me', Yugi declared in his mind.

All the times he and Anzu had spent together-to just be gone- just like that?

Anzu...

He couldn't imagine Anzu not being in his life. If she left him now, he'd never get the proper chance to tell her how he felt towards her.

His first girlfriend?

Maybe.

Well, whatever her decision, he'd always be there to stand by and support her.

"Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi winced at the sudden shock that zapped through him at the touch of Anzu's hand on his. Yugi's mind was a rush of colliding thoughts. He must have been thinking out loud for Anzu to have heard him. He was about to comment, when two fingers pressed against his lips to pause him. His cheeks reddened uncontrollably as Anzu spoke to him.

"You don't have to say a word, Yugi."

"O-oh...?", Yugi stammered.

Anzu smiled as she inched herself closer to him. Yugi felt the ice cream cone slip from his fingers as Anzu's arms spread around his petite body with warm and tender care. His voice was lost within the love of her embrace. In total comfort, he closed his eyes, and touched her wrist with his hand. He prayed that this moment would never cease.

'...Anzu..'

"Oh Yugi, I don't care if we are apart, because, we'll always be together in the end."

With a smile, she slowly pulled away from him. The look on Yugi's face told her he'd never be the same without her. He wanted to be with her as much and as often as he could without smothering her. He wished he could spend his life with her. Looking up into her aquamarine eyes was the only thing holding him back. 'She deserves someone else.' he thought. An image of his Yami passed through his mind, but he absent-mindedly pushed it aside. He had to know what it was that Anzu wanted.

"Is...everything alright, Yugi?"

"Hm? Oh...it's nothing. Um.. Anzu?"

"Yes?"

Yugi sighed. They way she looked at him right now was literally breath-taking. He could see every sparkle of the setting sun reflect deeply in her eyes. If she only knew how gorgeous she looked to him right now...

"Um...Anzu I..."

beepbeepbeepbeep! beebeepbeepbeep!

The glorious mood was shattered, as the alarm on Anzu's wristwatch went off. Quickly their bodies left the comfort and care of the other's. Anzu immediately stood up and turned her back to Yugi while she adjusted the alarm on her watch. Yugi knew it was time for her to go. Reluctantly, he swallowed his remorse and stepped beside her. "Anzu?"

With a heavy sigh, she replied, "I'm sorry, Yugi. I have to go."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. It is getting pretty late."

"Listen, um..I had a great time today. It was fun!"

"Y-yeah..."

"So, then...I'll be seeing you later. Bye Yugi!", Anzu called, already claiming a headstart on her leave.

With a half hearted wave, Yugi sadly turned watched her go. Then he turned around. He felt a lot better, knowing that they'd still be together one way or the other...but still something tugged at his soul. There was something missing.

"Oh! Yugi!"

Yugi turned at the call of his name. His eyes were graced with the sight of Anzu again. She seemed to be running towards him. She had gotten rather far in that little bit of time? Still he was happy to see her! With a short pause to catch her breath, Anzu smiled at Yugi then composed herself. Before Yugi could ask what was wrong, he felt himself blush as Anzu gave him a peck on the cheek. Rendering Yugi speechless, Anzu giggled, then, to keep from feeling embarrassed herself, she uttered a quick "thank you", then ran off again. Yugi could say nothing. His fingers inched up to stroke the spot on his cheek where Anzu had kissed him.

What did it mean?

Yugi sighed dreamily, then spread out his arms and fell back first onto the grass behind him. The smile never left his face as his gaze drifted high into the heavens and beyond. (Of course, he landed on his ice cream cone, but, Yugi was so exuberant right now, he wouldn't have recognized spikes if he were on them.)

-Mel


	2. Day 1: Heatstroke

"Rediscovering Innocence" Chapter 2  
Day 1: Heatstroke  
OoO

The next day, the school bells chimed at exactly 8:15 a.m.. The last week of school had finally arrived to the students of Domino High. Many students lingered in the halls and engulfed in a commotion of chit-chat, while half the remainder of the others continued to busily bustle their ways across the courtyards to reach their home rooms. Finals were also starting to be given out today in all the even periods.

Five minutes later...

The doors to Yugi's homeroom slid open as he nearly stumbled in carrying a large stack of papers in his arms. He had just come back from cleaning out his locker, when the loudness of indistinct chatter wavered past his ears. He blinked, trying to keep a hold on the papers he carried. "Wow, what's all the excitement about?", he whispered to himself. Aside from the end of school and finals, it seemed that something else was taking place. With a few gentle "ohayou"s to the students he passed, Yugi settled the loose papers on his desktop and took a look around. Near the windows, a small crowd was gathered.

In pure curiosity, Yugi blinked, then proceeded to move closer to see what all the commotion was about. Yet, in the back of his mind, something told him that it was just another free Duel Monsters game going on. As he neared closer, he could overhear the voice of his friend Joey amongst all the other voices in the room. The sound of his voice warmed Yugi's heart and he politely pushed his way through the crowd to get a closer look.

"Okay, Anzu," Jou began, slipping out a monster card from his deck and slapping it on the table. "See if you cam fend against this!"

From what Yugi could see, Jou and Anzu were playing a quick duel before Homeroom started. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Anzu. She hadn't seen him yet, but part of him wondered, would she treat him any differently now, after the events that occurred the evening before? As if she could hear Yugi thinking about her, Anzu turned and her eyes met exactly with his.

Yugi froze. He was caught guilty for staring at her. Instead of playfully accusing him, Anzu simply smiled to him. The gentle rays of the sun in the window she sat in front of, shone through and illuminated her form. The soft strokes of it's rays seemed to play within the curves of her hair and tenderly caress her cheeks, increasing her smile a thousand fold.

Yugi had lost all sense of breathing at this moment. The pounding of his heart in his ears was so loud, he almost couldn't hear Anzu speaking to him. "Good Morning, Yugi," she said with an alluring richness in her voice. All the boys in the classroom stopped what they were doing and turned to see where that heavenly voice was coming from. Even Jou was taken aback by this, but he didn't say a word. All was silent, earnestly awaiting Yugi's response.

Feeling all the eyes on him and Anzu, Yugi closed his eyes and tried to swallow his nervousness. "G-good Morning...Anzu..", he returned with an awkward bow. Once the two made eye contact with each other again, memories of the previous day caused them both to blush and turn away from eachother just as quick. Jou, who was surprisingly not oblivious to the building tension around them, tried to lighten things up a bit. "Heeeey! Come on, you two! Get a room, alright!"

"Can it, Jou!" Anzu growled to him.

Glad to have Anzu back to her old self again, Jou chuckled and shrugged at her. "Come on! Give me some credit! I'm tryin' to help you and Yuge out here!"

"LIKE FUN YOU ARE!" Anzu bellowed, throwing him a left hook to his jaw. Needless to say that shut him up for a while. "Now! If you wanted to finish this game so bad, you could've just SAID so! Dancing Fairy in attack mode!"

Yugi blinked at the sudden turn of events. "ooookay..." Feeling only slightly left out and rejected, he left the crowd. Little did he know that Anzu's eyes followed right along with him.

Once at his desk, Yugi sat down . Pushing the papers aside, he propped his head in his hands. He allowed his thoughts to drift off into space while fingering the cord to the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. With a sigh, he gave up on waiting for Jou and Anzu's duel to end, and laid his head on his desk. When Yugi awakened from his nap, he drowsily opened his eyes, gradually taking in his surroundings. Much to his surprise, the room was dark, and deserted. With a start, Yugi rose from his chair, yet he was a little wobbly from trying to stand up so suddenly just after waking up. He ended up knocking over his stack of papers in the process. Scrambling to pick them up, his ears caught the distant sound of footsteps behind him.

"Yugi..."

Yugi paused bothering with the papers, and turned to face the voice. "Honda?" Already standing up, the young boy started to ask many questions. "Honda, where is everyone? What happened?...Where're Anzu and Jou?"

With a depressed look on his face, Honda shook his head. He had heavy news to tell his friend, and either way he tried, it would be no easy way to tell it. Slowly and discreetly, Honda chose his words. "...It's Anzu, Yugi...she's.."

Yugi's ears perked up. "Anzu! What about Anzu? What happened to her where is she?"

Honda took a hold of his friend's shoulder, trying to calm him down in the process. "Listen to me, she's fine, but.."

"Where is she!"

"...the nurse's office, but-!"

Yugi didn't bother listening to what else Honda had to say. He yanked himself out of Honda's hold and took off out the classroom and down the hallway with nothing but Anzu on his mind. (On the way there, his mind was so infatuated with Anzu that he tripped so many times. Yami threatened to come out and get them there instead, but Yugi refused. He claimed that this was his friend in danger and he would make it to her, no matter what and on his own.)

"Anzu!"

Jou and Anzu both looked up to the doorway to the nurse's office at the call of Yugi's distressed voice.

"Yugi!", Anzu called, struggling to get up from her bed. The sight of her form appearing so fragile was like a dagger through his heart. It hurt him to see her so bad like this. Just what had happened that made her this way? And why didn't he know about it!

"Stay down, Anzu.", Jou cooed to her, trying to get her to lay back down. Yugi was utterly broken at this point, and again, Yami was on the verge of taking over his body, but Yugi refused-for Anzu, he'd be there, himself.

"It's okay, buddy." Honda assured, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

The shorter of the two turned around to meet eyes with his friend, and gave him a faint smile, before returning his attention to Anzu. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he looked to her with concern in his eyes. "Anzu, what happened? Are you alright?"

Anzu smiled at him, thankful that he was such the wonderful guy he was and glad to know that he cared for her so much. She patted his fist with her hand. "Yes, I'm fine, Yugi."

"...What...what happened to you?"

Anzu adverted her gaze away from Yugi. Her answer would be very distasteful for her own ears to hear. "It was just...I fainted."

Silence.

The boys knew that Anzu was tough, but...

She reluctantly continued on. "I had...a heat-stroke...and.."

"That's okay, Anzu, I'll take over from here." , Jou offered softly. With a nod from Anzu, he continued for her. "The teacher thought Anzu had some kind of disease, so he ordered everyone to clear out of the room and goto their next classes 5 minutes early. Because I was the closest one to her, teach ordered me to take her down here."

"Yeah, " Anzu added, "The teacher had already thought that you got whatever I had, and didn't want anyone to go near you, after you dozed off in class."

Yugi then understood perfectly. The teacher thought he was sick! So that's why the whole room was deserted when he woke up! But it also seemed a little messed up that Anzu would be the one taken to the nurse and not him... But in the end, Anzu seemed ok and that was what mattered.

It was rather farfetched, but it made sense.

"Well, I'm glad you're all right Anzu,"Yugi said, absent-mindedly taking her hand. Anzu looked down at their hands, then back upto Yugi with a rosy blush. "Um...yeah. I'm...I'm glad that you're all right too, Yugi."

At the rate this was going, Honda and Jou both suggested that they should take their leave now. Yugi and Anzu had soon forgotten that they were there anyway.

"Um..Yugi.."

"Hm?"

"Well...uh...because of what happened, we both have to take our finals on the make up date."

"What! But that's...Friday! That's four days from now!"

With a giggle, Anzu shook her head. "I know I know! But don't sweat it! We'll think of something" She started to feel a little light headed, and put a hand to her forehead. Yugi inched closer, as if to be prompt in anything he could do to help, but all he was doing was taking up her share of oxygen. "Anzu..?"

"I'm fine, Yugi... Just a little dizzy.."

\Aibou...\ Yami called out softly to Yugi.

/What? Yami, not now../

\Listen to what I have to say! Anzu needs her space now. Let her rest.\

/.../ Yugi didn't want to believe it, but he knew that Yami was right, and it was for the better.

"All right, Anzu. I'll leave you to your rest. And um...I'll come over to help you study with your finals. Is that okay?"

"Oh..okay. How about tomorrow? Is that okay?"

With a warm smile, Yugi nodded. "It's a date!"

Mel


	3. Admirer in the Shadows

"Rediscovering Innocence" chapter 3- Admirer in the Shadows

Day 1: Monday 9:43 p.m.

Later that night, the sky was clad in a thick dark cloak, studded with thermal gems of red and blue. Yami kicked up a few dried leaves as he made his usual outing about the town. It was rather frosty that night; a complete and total contrast to the way it was that afternoon. The Game King was a bit concerned about Anzu from what occurred earlier at school. He knew and felt that Anzu was of great importance to Yugi and didn't want anymore ills to befall her.

Since he knew he'd be out that night, he decided to check on her, taking full advantage of his usual late night outings. Once in front of her house, Yami came to a pause, as his deep violet eyes drifted upto her lightly frosted window. By the dim lighting of the streetlight, Yami could perceive that there were indeed lights on in her room, but dim ones; like that of a tv monitor. The tugging of sending his consciousness up there claimed the interest of Yami as did his desire to go up there to check on her. Without knowing it, Yami's hand had begun to move on it's own as it fished in his jacket pocket and pulled out a card.

The Curse of Dragon.

Several minutes later, Yami leapt off the dragon, as it materialized back into it's card, and he landed on Anzu's balcony. His majestic form graced the window screen as he moved closer to look through it. To his right was Anzu's television. It had indeed been left on. Thoughts of entering her room to turn it off crossed his mind. He wouldn't dare step foot in her room without previous consent, and besides, it would be being rude towards Yugi and his feelings for Anzu. Yami felt he had to be considerate to others, especially to his Aibou. But he came here for a reason, and he refused to leave until he made sure Anzu was all right. Although, she was probably asleep by now, and he shouldn't invade on her privacy. But, his eyes were just as curious as was the rest of him.

Checking now to his left, he could see Anzu's bed, but she wasn't in it. His eyes continued their search until they reached the far end of the room. And there he found Anzu; she was curled up in a ball right next to her bed. Mildly concerned for her situation, Yami's hand was already on the move as it started to slide the window screen open, without him acknowledging it. The action proved to support the fact that Anzu was still awake.

Knowing for sure that she heard a noise coming from her windowscreen, she immediately darted her attention to it. The essence of whomever was there seemed to strike a cord deep within her. She knew it was someone very important to her. She questioned his name, while rising from her placement on the floor and walking over to the window to catch a glimpse of him. But much to her dismay. the person she sought was not there. Disappointed, and a little confused, Anzu then gave up on her mystery visitor and moved her socked feet over to her tv and flicked it off. Then she climbed into her bed and covered herself in a single sheet. Even though the night was ice cold, she was still a little warm from her heat-stroke earlier that day.

The moment she was out of his line of vision, Yami dispatched himself from hiding in the shadows. With the silent toss of a card, the Curse of Dragon he called on before, reappeared and Yami jumped onto the back of the beast, just as it pulled off from Anzu's balcony. Needless to say, Yami was rather satisfied with his finding. Aside from being a little warm from her heat-stroke that day, Anzu was going to be all right.

-Mel


	4. Day 2: Dream

"Rediscovering Innocence" ch 4-  
Day 2: Dream

Tuesday morning, at exactly 10:45 a.m.

Yugi lay spread eagle-wise on his bed, while staring up at the ceiling. Since he and his friends had missed out on their classes yesterday because of what happened, Yugi came to the conclusion that they really didn't have to go back until that following Friday to take their finals. Yugi's thoughts were immediately disrupted as a bright blue t shirt flew over his face. "Aggh! Ya-ami!", he cried, trying to pull the shirt off.

A soft chuckle came from Yami as he continued to toss outfits at Yugi from his drawer. "Hurry up and choose something to wear and get in the shower. Jounouchi's coming over today, remember? You wouldn't want to miss out on taking advantage of this 'free-day' of yours." Setting the clothing aside, Yugi sat up on his bed, but his eyes went straight to the floor. He was a bit drowsy from worrying about Anzu all night. It felt like he had seen her the night before, be he disposed of that conclusion. He did, however, meet with her this morning, or rather with her Aunt. When he came to Anzu's door, Anzu's aunt answered it in her place, and said that Anzu was still resting and should not be disturbed.

Yugi told Yami all about it when he got back home, but instead of being even the slightest bit concerned, Yami was rather smug about the whole thing. Yugi wondered, did Yami know something that he didn't? "Hey, sleepyhead.", Yami called to Yugi, as yet another t-shirt got thrown onto his head. "Keep wasting time, and Jou will be here any minute." With a drowsy hand, Yugi reached up and tugged the shirt off from his head. He sighed and tossed it emotionlessly on his bed. "..Yami..."

Sensing Yugi's lack of humor for this morning, Yami stopped raiding his other with clothing and closed the drawers back up. "All right. All right." With a sleepy sound of thanks, Yugi finally got himself up from the bed, and stretched. Just as he did, the sound of something solid clanking against the window got him to go over to it. "What's that?" Yami rhetorically asked, already ahead of Yugi at the window. Looking down, he caught sight of Jounouchi. He was jumping up and down, waving his arms frantically to get the Muto's attention.

"What's he doing ?" Yugi uttered, while Yami opened the window and peered down to Jou.

"Heeey! Yugi! Yami!", he called upto them with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Hi Jou!" Yugi called back to his friend with a wave. "What's up?"

"Um...", Jou hesitated, swinging his arms to and fro. "Er...something came up, and I've got a few errands to run, so, I can't really come out today!"

"Oh..." Yugi mumbled, unknowingly to himself. 'I guess Jou's busy today.'

"I'm REEEALLY sorry, Yugi!"

Yami looked to his Aibou as he called back to Jou with a cheerful expression, not dampened in the least. "Hey, hey, it's okay!"

With a sheepish grin and a deep bow, Jou apologized, then waved to his friend. "I promise I'll make this upto you, Yuge!" Then with that said, Jou enthusiastically scampered off on his way to who knows where. Almost TOO enthusiastically, Yugi thought. With a shrug, Yugi waited until Jou was completely gone out of his field of vision, then he closed the window. A question then came to him, and he slowly turned to face Yami with a puzzled expression. "...Yami...?"

"Don't worry about it, Aibou. " Yami replied, as if he already knew what it was that had Yugi so perplexed. After a brief conversation, Yami gave his Aibou a reassuring look of hope, and disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.

-

Finally arriving at his destination, a creek near the ice cream shop, Jounouchi came to a halt and leaned on a nearby wooden sign to catch his breath. "I...made...it..", he panted between breaths. Once he had composed himself, he took a look around his surroundings The trees had the whole area secluded, and the distant breeze from the creek was a great addition to the place. Yep. This was a great spot for two lovers to bond under. "Thinking a little too far ahead, aren't you, Jou?"

Shocked that he was heard, Jounouchi spun around, holding a hand to his pounding heart. "Honda! What are you doing here?" Honda scoffed and bopped Jou upside the head. "Don't be an idiot, stupid! You told me to come and meet you here!" Dropping all threats, Jou paused and thought back. "Huh? Oh yeah!"

Honda crossed his arms. "Well? Where are they?"

" ? Oh, you mean Yugi and Anzu? I told them not to come!"

Honda comically fell over, and Jou just as cute, stared at him with an innocently dumbfounded expression.

"Wha?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Honda yelled, giving Jou a little shove. "You call me at 5 in the morning to tell me to meet you at the creek no later than 11:00 because you found the perfect surprise spot for Anzu and Yugi to camp under-"

"Y...yeah..that's right..."

"-AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN HERE!"

"...Well, that'll defeat the whole purpose of it being a surprise, now wouldn't it!"

"BAAAAAAKAAA!"

"Ahh!"

-

Once in the shower, Yugi stood on his tippy-toes to reach the faucets. Once the shocking cold wetness of the water made contact with his skin, he immediately leapt back , rubbing his arms. Trying to confront the water again, he stuck his big toe out in it, to test the temperature of it before jumping in it this time. It was still cold, but gradually it started to warm up. Once it was satisfying enough, Yugi stepped into the ring of clear water droplets, and let all his problems just fly away.

-

"Anzu..." A soft voice called from behind her door.

Anzu looked up from her workbook, only briefly, then, went back to work solving problems.

"Come in, Auntie."

At her permission, Anzu's aunt turned the knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

Anzu glanced back up from her books to greet her aunt. "Yes? What is it?"

"Oh nothing.", her aunt replied."Just thought I'd check on you." Anzu could tell she was being smug about something. She felt prompted to ask, but she was more interested where Yugi was. He was supposed to be coming over today to help her with her studying. Maybe her aunt would know?

"Hey, Auntie..", Anzu called, catching her aunt, just before she closed the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, have you seen a boy with spiky black hair with red streaks and.."

"Blonde bangs?"

Anzu gasped.

"Why yes, yes I have."

"You did?" Anzu pressed, already starting to get up from her placement on the floor. "When?"

"Oh, earlier today."

"What time?"

"About...eight-ish...or was it nine? Either way, I told him not to bother you while you were getting your rest."

Anzu could hardly believe what she was hearing! Yugi came by after all? And her aunt just shooed him away!

"How could you! That was Yugi! He was probably coming to check on me!"

Her aunt just looked at Anzu for a moment as if she had lost her mind "My dear, if he were coming over to propose to you and have the wedding right here in your room, I wouldn't have let him in. You have your responsibilities and you were ill! I couldn't let a stray just come in here and hinder your situation even further!"

"Yugi is NOT A STRAY! He is MY FRIEND! And he seems to care a hell of a lot more than you ever will!"

"Anzu!"

"I've had enough of you and your smug little rantings, deciding what's best for me over my own judgment! You just don't know WHAT is going on! Yugi was supposed to come over to help me study today and you probably SCARED him away! Now move out of my way."

With that, Anzu angrily pushed herself past her bewildered aunt and shoved her door open. Awestruck and feeling she got what she deserved, Anzu's aunt was left in her niece's room to wallow in her own guilt. Not another thought passed her mind as the click of the front door opening, and then slamming shut struck something deep within her.

-

The water continued to pour down on Yugi, as he stood silently in the shower. He had no idea of how cold the water had started to become, for his mind became flooded with thoughts and concerns of Anzu. He had never seen her in such a weakened state before. He kept asking himself, would she really be all right? He even asked Yami, and the latter could tell you, if he had gotten 100 yen for everytime Yugi asked that question-

A sigh released itself from Yugi as his mind continued to reel back to the previous day. Even though Anzu was probably in pain, she still always managed to slip that sweet smile of hers to him to make him feel as if though he were on top of the world. Then it hit him. He was supposed to meet with her today to study! "Oh no!" Yugi announced out loud, and the moment his senses came back to him, did he realize that the water was now turning ice cold! With a yelp, Yugi tried to jump back to be out of the way of the water, but, he lost his balance and fell over instead.

There was a dim flash behind the curtains, and just as it faded, Yami came rushing out of the shower like a mad man, rubbing his arms and hopping around on the floor. "Cold cold cold cold!" he forced out through gritted teeth to keep them from chattering. "Cold cold cold cold! That's cold!"

-

Anzu sneezed as she stood outside next to the lamppost near her house. Sadly she looked to her watch for the thirteenth time. It was getting late, and still no sign of Yugi. Where could he be? Anzu was sure that he hadn't forgotten. No, Yugi would never forget...would he?

-

Faster than The Flash on Speed, Yami zoomed around the room trying to freshen up and get himself dressed so that Yugi could meet with Anzu. As he was doing so, he could feel Yugi calling him back, and tugging on his soul.

/Yami! Let me be in control of my body, please!/

\Oh, come now, Aibou, you know that I'm much faster than you! I'll get you to Anzu is no time.\

/But Yami, that's besides the point!/

Yami froze as he listened to Yugi's words. "What do you mean...?" he spoke aloud.

/Yami...being fast or getting there fast has nothing to do with how I'm feeling right now. Anzu was supposed to meet with me, and I want to meet with her by myself and on my own, without your help!/

\...Yugi...\

There was another dim flash from within the Millennium Puzzle, as Yami retreated back to his Soul Room, and Yugi regained control of his body. Clutching the Millennium Puzzle in his hands, Yugi hung his head and apologized to his yami. "I'm sorry, Yami. I appreciate your wanting to help, on my behalf, but this is something that I have to do on my own."

Yami understood everything perfectly clear. He was also proud that Yugi was becoming not only a stronger person, but a fine young man in the process.

\All right, Aibou. So where are we going? To see Anzu?\

Yugi wanted to say yes, but, remembering what Anzu's aunt said to him earlier that day lead his thoughts in another direction.

/No...No we're not./

With that, Yami became silent, as Yugi slowly finished dressing himself, then turned out his lights and left out the door.

-

"Come on, Yugi." Anzu silently cheered, praying for Yugi to meet up with her. She check her watch again, then looked away from it in disgust. The sun had already begun to set. Great. It was almost nighttime, now. But still, Yugi couldn't have forgotten about her right? Even Anzu's believe and faith in her friend started to waver, now. The day, like the previous ones, had been almost unbearably warm to her. The weather was way too outrageous for the Fall.

She placed two fingers to her forehead, and stabled herself against the lamppost. The abnormality of the heat in a frosty month was taking it's toll on her, making her dizzy and disoriented. Sweat had already begun to form on her forehead. Feeling defeated, Anzu turned, preparing to go back into her house, but the scene between her and her aunt replayed back into her mind, rendering her to get a displeasing taste in her mouth. She couldn't go back in there now. She refused to. Wasn't there someplace not that far away, that she could goto to cool off? The the answer came to her.

The Dream! The Dream was the name of the ice cream parlor right down the street, close to Yugi's house. Yugi...

Couldn't say she wanted to see him either. But she couldn't blame anything on him. It wasn't his fault.

Right?

Growing irritated from all the questions she knew that she had no answers to, Anzu deleted all lingering thoughts, and steadily made her way to The Dream. Once the doors to the parlor slid open, Anzu had to shield her eyes from all the brightly flashing colors that emitted from a various number of neon signs that were laced like curtains across the whole place. She could remember the times she would be used to seeing so many colors, but now, all because of her weakness to abnormal heat, she felt so-she didn't even want to say the word. Pushing it all to the back of her mind, she made her way as normally as she could make it to the counter of the parlor.

Just as she plopped down in one of the stools to make an order, she caught a glimpse of black, red, and yellow from out the corner of her eye. Turning her body to face the whim completely, she was almost shocked to see Yugi sitting at a stool all by himself in the far corner. The look on his face was so sad and dysphoric, Anzu could already feel the hot sting of tears piercing at the back of her eyes. But what was he doing here? Whatever the reason, Anzu was glad to see him, and to be so close to him after today...she had to get closer. Forgetting about her previous doubt, anger and suffering, Anzu left all her hazards at the counter and floated over to Yugi on the balls of her feet.

Yugi, who was greatly overwhelmed by defeat and sorrow, kept his eyes down to his ice cream, of which he hadn't even touched yet, and didn't even notice Anzu's presence. Anzu's heart was pounding like mad. She was so glad that she could be so close to him now! She thought that she'd never-oh forget what she thought! She was so overjoyed to be with Yugi again, she could barley keep her calm composure. With a warm smile, she placed her fingertips on the table top and gently cooed his name.

"Yugi..."

At the mentioning of his name, Yugi absent-mindedly lifted his head. He met eyes with Anzu's, but thought that he was only dreaming, and retreated his eyes back down to his ice cream. Then it hit him. He hadn't even been sleeping, so how could he be dreaming! With a start, Yugi shot his head back up, as his mouth hung open in a gape when he realized that this was really Anzu! Anzu was really here with him!

"Anzu! Ah-!"

"Yugi! oh...-!" Anzu closed one eye, for she couldn't bear to watch.

Yugi was so excited from seeing Anzu again, that he lost his balance in his chair, and tumbled to the floor.

"Ow..." Yugi groaned, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu asked, trying to pull him up.

Yugi didn't want to hinder her situation, if any, and got up slowly, without anything more but a touch from her fingertips from her. Both of them sitting at the booth, now, they engaged in a light conversation. Plenty of sorries were interchanged between the two, both feeling bad about missing meeting with the other. "I wasn't expecting to see you!" Yugi exclaimed with a bright smile. " And I'm so sorry about today, but your Aunt said that you needed your rest, and I thought I shouldn't come back because of that, and-!"

"Whoa, whoa! Yugi, it's okay! It's okay! We're together now, right?"

"Yeah! Um...I hope you don't mind me asking this, but, how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll manage."

Anzu knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. She really felt overwhelmed. She had nearly pushed herself to her limit; standing out in the abnormal heat while waiting for Yugi to come, yelling and getting cross with her aunt, already being weakened by the heatstroke and abnormality in the weather. Mentally, she felt like dying, but one look at Yugi and those big plum eyes of his just changed the way she felt completely. "Thank you, Yugi", she whispered. She could feel her vision starting to fail her. Yugi blinked, unsure of why she was thanking him, but he accepted it anyway.

Just as the thought passed, the cashier motioned over to him from behind the counter. Without any second thoughts about why he was being called over, Yugi made his way over to him. "Here.", the cashier said, as he slid a banana split across the counter to Yugi. "Give this to your girlfriend, over there." Yugi blushed upon receiving it. "My girlfriend?"

The cashier chuckled and nodded. "Yeah sure! Life's full of fun when you're young!" Lowering his voice, he added, "Trust me on this, kid." With his face turning as red as one of the neon lights in the parlor, Yugi had lost his voice for a moment. Then he shook away any hindering of adolescence away and bowed to the man. With a polite thank you, Yugi left the counter and made his way back over to Anzu, who was now laying her head down on the table, supported by her arm. A smile drew itself across Yugi's lips as he placed the dessert down on the table, and watched Anzu. Sliding his fingers through her strands and a few split ends, Yugi leaned forward and planted a sweet and innocent kiss on Anzu's cheek.

"...You're welcome...", he whispered.

"Mmm" was her reply.

Soundly, she slept, dreaming of him.

-

Mel


End file.
